


Something Old, Something New

by AllyUnabridged



Series: UsaMamo Week 2020 [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/M, Meet-Cute, No Sailor Senshi, Romance, star locket, yeah somehow I managed that still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyUnabridged/pseuds/AllyUnabridged
Summary: An heirloom locket and its romantic history bring Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba together. Will their love be strong enough to carry on its legacy? No Senshi-AU.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: UsaMamo Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875919
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is for UsaMamo Week 2020 Day #5: AU. Or at least, this first chapter is. See, I thought maybe this could be a one-shot. Then I fell in love with this world, and I want to write more of it. THEN I got some help fleshing out exactly how I want to make that happen, and now I have to sit down and plot out how that's all going to work. So I probably won't be writing more of this for UsaMamo Week, but the good news is that there will be more. I hope you'll all be as excited by that as I am!
> 
> I've been describing this AU to friends as an antique store/cafe AU with a meet-cute to start it off. And, yeah, that's pretty much how it goes for this chapter. So please enjoy!

Never mix business with friendship. That was a favorite saying of one of Usagi Tsukino's closest friends. And just then, she was fervently wishing that she'd listened.

As a personal shopper, she was used to the occasional wild goose chase with a picky client. Usually, those picky clients paid extremely well, though, so she didn't mind so much. In fact, she was so well known for her ability to find just the right thing for her wealthy clientele that she'd been able to branch out into her own small business just six months prior. And she enjoyed her job, really she did. Next to reading manga, this was probably the most enjoyable career she ever could have chosen. Few other people could say that they got to shop for a living, and not just shop, but browse for some of the most exclusive, luxurious items in the entire city of Tokyo.

This particular wild good chase, however, was not at all pleasurable. Earlier in the week, her friend Ami had pleaded for her help in finding the perfect gift for her mother's tenth anniversary as chief of staff of Mita Hospital, the largest medical facility in Minato City. Ami, unlike the rest of their friends, detested shopping. Unless it was for books, of course. Usagi had done her a few favors over the years, small ones like updating her wardrobe with just a list of her favorite colors-every shade of blue, for the most part-and her measurements. That sort of thing was as easy for Usagi as breathing.

However, helping Ami find a gift for her mother had turned into a nightmare in one short day. For starters, she insisted that what she wanted was an antique. Not Usagi's favorite thing to shop for, but she'd been through worse. But Ami also had no idea what type of antique she wanted for her mother. This was when alarm bells had started going off in Usagi's head. Looking back, she should have insisted that Ami accompany her on this particular trip, at the very least for moral support but also so that she could get an idea what she really wanted!

So, with her long blonde hair barely tied up in her usual bun-and-pigtail style, having thrown on the first outfit that came to hand, Usagi had hopped on the Namboku Line at Azabujuban Station, at the ungodly hour of seven in the morning on a Sunday, and made her way to her first destination via a transfer onto the Ginza Line. She'd staggered off at Shimbashi Station and made her way to Ginza 6, the home of one of the best antique stores in all of Tokyo.

Well, it was supposed to be one of the best. Usagi had found several treasures there herself, always for distinguished clientele who knew exactly what they were looking for. Thankfully, the shopkeeper recognized her and was willing to help when she explained her predicament. However, two hours later, every picture that Usagi sent Ami of delicate Japanese tea sets, elaborately carved jewelry boxes, and small ornate statues were proclaimed to be "not quite right."

And there were many pictures from Ginza Antique Mall alone. So many.

Finally, Usagi thanked the kind shopkeeper and promised to return soon, hopefully for a more decisive client. She got onto a different train at Ginza Station and took the Yokosuka Line up to Tokyo Kokusai Forum, where she was able to walk a couple blocks to the largest outdoor antique market in all of Japan, the Oeda Antique Market.

She thought for sure Ami would like something there. After all, it housed hundreds of stalls with thousands upon thousands of antiques. There was no way that something wouldn't catch Usagi's eye and then be deemed suitable by Ami.

After three hours of wandering the market, taking pictures to send to her friend, and ending up empty-handed, Usagi really just wanted to call it a day. This was her weekend! Of course, she could just compensate by taking the next few days off. That was one of the joys of working for herself, after all, and she didn't actually have any orders to fulfill just yet. The idea of a couple more days to relax, along with the reminder that Ami was one of her oldest and dearest friends, persuaded her to try one more spot.

She'd only been to this particular antique store once before, but she remembered that it held some very unique items. Maybe what Ami needed was something outside of the norm, something you couldn't find at every other antique store and market in the city. And if Usagi was right, she knew just the place.

Usagi practically ran to Yurakucho Station. She jumped onto a train on the Keihin-Tohoku Line and rode it all the way up to Okamiachi Station. Then she had to walk almost fifteen minutes before arriving at Dentsdelion Antiques. By the time she arrived, out of breath and grumbling to herself about how much Ami owed her, all she wanted to do was find a good ramen shop. Somehow, she'd managed to make it well into the afternoon without eating more than a rushed breakfast, possibly for the first time in her adult life.

First, she set her chin with determination and walked the last few steps toward the store, ready to do battle with one stubborn, blue-haired friend and convince her that yes, this time she really had found something worthy of her amazing mother. Something that would bring tears to Dr. Mizuno's eyes and that she could display proudly in her home or at her office, whichever she chose. Because Usagi was done. This would be the place.

Just as she stepped up to the door, something in the window caught her eye. Resting on a bed of blue velvet, a locket the shape of a star gleamed in the bright sunlight. Mesmerized, Usagi stepped closer. She lifted her fingers to barely brush the glass separating her from it, while in the back of her mind her mother's voice echoed.

"A long time ago, my grandfather gave my grandmother this locket to remember him by. It passed to my mother, but she died unexpectedly, and when I went to collect her belongings, it wasn't there." Usagi remembered staring at a picture of what seemed to be this exact same locket as her mother told her the whole story, time and time again.

There was no way this could be the same piece of jewelry. After all, it had been lost long before Usagi was even born. She'd never known her great-grandparents. Still, part of her itched to look at the back, just to see if the inscription was there, the one her great-grandfather commissioned specially for her great-grandmother on their wedding day.

Eyes a bit teary, she began to turn away to head into the store. At that same moment, an elderly woman moved into the window from inside and plucked up the locket. Their eyes met for an instant, but then the woman walked back into the store, locket in hand. Feeling a strange panic, Usagi pulled open the door and charged in. But she was too late.

The woman handed the locket to a tall, black-haired man, who handed her money in return. A hefty stack of money at that. Even though she'd just found the locket, Usagi mourned its loss, or at least the loss of the opportunity to find out if the bright golden star really was the lost family treasure that meant so much to her mother.

Maybe there was still a way, though. It couldn't hurt to ask to take a peek, right? She took a deep breath to gather up her nerve then kept moving forward. Both the shopkeeper and her customer turned to Usagi as she strode up to them.

With a small bow of respect to the elderly woman, Usagi looked up at the man standing next to her. She allowed her eyes to take in a very trim figure accented by a jacket in the ugliest shade of green she'd ever seen, although he filled it out nicely. When her gaze reached his face, her breath caught in her throat and all thoughts flew right out of her head.

He was the handsomest man she'd seen in a very long time. Maybe ever. Bright blue eyes under black brows and a shock of black hair, chiseled cheekbones and jaw, pointed chin, and just the nicest nose ever. She had a thing for noses. She'd never been able to date a guy with an ugly one, no matter how nice he was. But this man's eyes were what really drew her in. She felt as if she could drown in them, although right at that moment they were staring at her in obvious confusion.

"Can I help you?"

Could he? With a voice like that, he could do pretty much anything he wanted. But the words shook Usagi out of her haze just enough to remember the locket he still held.

"Sorry, it's just, I saw that in the window and it really caught my eye. I was wondering if I could look at the back of it? Just a quick little peep?" Usagi widened her eyes a little, hoping that would make her look innocent and not like the kind of crazy person who would just snatch the locket he'd just bought out of his hand.

The man cleared his throat and nodded slightly. "Uh, sure."

When he turned the locket over and Usagi saw the inscription there, she barely managed to contain her squeal. This was it! It really was her great-grandmother's locket! Hands clasped under her chin, she allowed herself the smallest of sighs before looking back up into those amazing blue eyes.

"I know this is going to sound crazy. Really, I do, because you just bought this, and I'm sure wanted it since you paid money for it. But would you let me buy it from you? Please?"

The words were out of her mouth before she even realized she was going to say them. She wanted to groan and smack herself at the panic that entered his eyes. He took a step backwards and glanced at the shopkeeper who stared at both of them as if this was the most entertainment she'd had in a long time. Maybe it was.

"I'm sorry, but did you just ask to buy this locket from me?" He sounded as if he couldn't quite believe his ears. And he probably couldn't.

Usagi hung her head a little, looking up at him through her lashes. "I did. I'm so, so sorry. I normally wouldn't. I shop a lot. It's what I do. But see, that locket? It belonged to my great-grandmother. It was a gift from my great-grandfather. I grew up to stories about it, and it was lost a long time ago, and I think if I could buy it for my mother she'd probably finally let go of the fact that I never went to university and don't even have a boyfriend."

That was the stupidest thing. She wanted to kick herself. Why were these words coming out of her mouth? And yet somehow, he wasn't running away. Maybe he just hadn't figured out a good escape plan. He did keep looking at the door, the shopkeeper, anywhere but her.

"I really...no, I'm sorry. I'm sure that those would be good things for you, but I did buy this locket, and I mean to keep it. I have an extensive collection of celestial-themed jewelry and collectibles."

His eyes widened, and she wondered if he considered that reasoned, calm explanation as wildly inappropriate as she did her own babbling. It was endearing, actually, and Usagi felt her heart melt a little bit. Still, she wanted a chance to try and talk him into selling the locket to her, now that the idea was in her head.

"Look, this is probably going to sound even crazier, but would you join me for lunch? I can at least tell you the story of that locket, so you'll know where it came from. And maybe I can still talk you into selling it to me." She grinned at him, trying to find just the right tone to convince him-and herself, and probably the shopkeeper-that she wasn't totally insane.

His mouth dropped open. She could tell that he had no idea how to answer, and really, what was she expecting. She sighed and deflated a little. No, she had definitely come off as too bizarre. It was a pity because she felt a stronger attraction to him than to anyone she had ever met. She cursed herself internally as she started to turn away.

"Yes."

Usagi whipped back around. It was her turn to stare at him, unable to believe her ears. "Yes?"

"I'd like to hear the history of this item. It's a rare opportunity to have first-hand information like that." She watched him lift a hand and run it through his hair in just the cutest manner.

"Great!" Usagi squealed, then she tried to tone it back down. "I, um, saw a cute cafe on the way here."

"Sounds like a plan." He nodded to her and then bowed to the shopkeeper. Usagi bowed as well and led the way out.

Once they were on the sidewalk, Usagi ran a hand over her neck and grimaced. "Oh, I should have introduced myself. I'm Tsukino Usagi."

"Chiba Mamoru," he replied, nodding to her.

They walked in silence for a minute or so. Usagi busied herself taking in the various shops and apartment buildings surrounding them, looking anywhere but at him. He had to think she had a few screws loose, but at least he was coming to lunch with her. She could console herself with that. And it wasn't every day that she got to go to lunch with a super hot guy. In fact, she couldn't even remember the last time she went on date. She'd been way too busy with work.

She was starting to regret not taking more time to get ready today. Inside her head, she wailed about her disheveled hair, the plain pink t-shirt and jeans that had seemed like perfect weekend shopping clothes but weren't exactly flattering, and the sensible white sneakers she'd shoved her feet into before heading out the door. But how could she have predicted that she'd end up on a quasi-date for the afternoon? At least she was wearing her favorite cute jacket, a slim-fitting white denim with little black cats embroidered all over. She'd bought it a year ago because it reminded her of her cat, Luna.

Not that this was a date or anything. She was just going to have lunch with this extremely hot guy and tell him about her great-grandparents. That wasn't exactly romantic or anything. But a girl could dream!

Still, the silence was getting pretty awkward. So Usagi turned to him and smiled. "So what do you do for a living, Chiba-san?"

He blushed adorably. "Oh, ah, I'm a doctor."

"Really?! One of my best friends is studying to be a doctor. She's super smart and almost done with medical school two years early! Her mother is a doctor as well, so I like to tease her that she got a head start. But she really is genius level," Usagi chirped. Then she realized and smacked her head. "Oh no! Ami was the reason I was at the antique store! I'm supposed to help her find a present for her mother!"

Mamoru stopped, causing her to pause as well. "Do you need to go back?"

Scrunching up her nose, Usagi sighed. "No, probably not. She didn't like any of the things I sent her this morning anyway." With a roll of her eyes, she shook her head. "I've never known her to be so picky about anything! But her mother is about to celebrate ten years as the head of Mita Hospital, so I guess she's nervous about the gift."

Eyebrows raised, Mamoru actually smiled a little. Well, it could sort of be called a smile. "Mita Hospital? Are you talking about Dr. Mizuno?"

Usagi bounced a little on her toes. "Yes! Do you know her?"

"This is an amazing coincidence, but I work at Mita as well. I'm in my second year there."

Mouth dropping open, Usagi's wide eyes took in his earnest face. "That is so cool! Have you met Ami before, too? She's not interning at Mita, some conflict of interest thing, but she visits her mother a lot."

Mamoru shrugged. "I may have seen her there. I'm usually pretty busy in the pediatric ward."

Usagi's heart melted. "Oh, you work with kids? That's so special! I've always thought that it must be the toughest job in the world, to be a doctor to children. My heart would break seeing them in pain or scared."

With a gesture to continue their walk, Mamoru sighed. "That's pretty difficult, I admit. But when you've helped them, healed them, and the pain is gone? They're the most appreciative patients out there. Much better than adults."

She nodded as they started back up towards the cafe she wanted. "I can believe that. My dad is super cranky whenever he has even a cold. My mom never gets sick, but I can imagine. She's very opinionated on everything, so I bet nothing would be done to her standards in a hospital."

"You mentioned her earlier. Are you close?"

Usagi's smile softened. "Very. My mama is the best. She does let me have my freedom, no matter what I said before, and only lectures sometimes. Especially now that I'm out of the house!"

"Will she be mad about the locket?"

"Astonished, maybe. I doubt she would have expected for me to try to buy it back from you!" Usagi laughed at the thought. "In fact, she'll probably be scandalized when I tell her. But maybe not. She's used to my crazy ideas."

"Oh, so this isn't your first?"

Was he teasing her? Usagi peeked next to her and tried to make out any expression on his face, but it was still calm and pleasant. Eyes narrowed with suspicion, she shook her head. "Oh, no. And when my group of friends gets together, we're a force to be reckoned with. Mama says that most of her gray hair came from our teenage 'escapades,' as she calls them."

"It sounds like you have a lot of friends."

Usagi shrugged, unsure about the wistful tone in his voice. Maybe he was lonely. Maybe that's why he accepted an invitation to lunch from a stranger.

"I do have a lot of friends, but four best friends. We've known each other for years, since we were fourteen. I don't know what I would do without them. Two of them are my roommates."

Their conversation tapered off then, but thankfully Usagi spotted the sign she'd been looking for, a blue square with bright white lettering. "Oh, look! There it is! I looked in the window on my way by, and it's just the most adorable place. And it smelled delicious even from the street!" she cried.

For some reason she grabbed his arm to pull him faster along with her. Then she dropped it and blushed. Would she ever learn to think before she acted?

"I'm so sorry! I get a little carried away," she stammered.

His smile reached his eyes this time. "No problem. You must be very hungry. It's almost two o'clock."

"Oh, I am. I barely had time to grab a quick breakfast before heading out to catch my first train," she told him as they stepped up to the cafe entrance. Painted green and surrounded by tall ferns and potted flowers, it reminded Usagi of her roommate, Makoto, who insisted that live plants in the city were necessary to truly enjoy life.

Mamoru reached for the door at the same time she did, and both of them startled a little when their hands bumped. Usagi shivered at the feel of his warm skin, blushing. He seemed unable to look her in the eye after that, so she gestured him forward with a little laugh to show it hadn't bothered her. He opened the door and went inside, holding it for her so that she could enter, too.

Inside, the cafe was as charming as the glimpse she'd caught earlier. Plants dangled from the ceiling, mixed with strings of lights the size of her fingertip. Each table was separated by a spray of ferns, making them little oases and shielding them from each other. It was a surprisingly intimate setting, and Usagi began to regret suggesting it. But she forged ahead after him anyway since he barely seemed to notice. Maybe it wouldn't bother him. Maybe he came to places like this all the time with women he'd barely met.

The idea rankled, and Usagi wasn't even sure why. She barely knew him. Had only met him less than half an hour before. With a shake of her head, she brought herself back to the present and the table he led her to. They settled down and looked at the little menus tucked to one side of the wooden table in adorable vine-covered ceramic pots.

"Oh, they have curry! It's been ages since I had a good beef curry!" she cheered. "That is exactly what I'll have." She looked up to see him smiling slightly at her again and blushed.

"I haven't had curry in a while, either. Maybe that's what I'll have as well," he said mildly, putting his menu back at the same time she did. Their fingers brushed again, and this time she tried not to jerk away but just enjoy the momentary sensation.

The waiter came and took their order, along with apple juice for her and coffee for him--ccoffee, of all things, in the afternoon! But then, Ami also liked to drink coffee at all hours of the day. Maybe it was a doctor thing. She dismissed it from her mind.

"So, Doctor Chiba, are you ready to hear the story of that locket?" Usagi asked, allowing a little teasing smile to blossom. He was so serious, she felt like he needed it.

Mamoru just nodded, although he grimaced as well. "Please, though, call me Mamoru," he offered.

Hiding a triumphant grin because she'd fully intended on doing so, Usagi nodded. "You can call me Usagi, or Usa. That's usually what my friends call me."

A strange look flitted across his calm features, one that almost seemed like-yearning? But she wasn't going to dwell on it. Now was the time to pull out all the stops to maybe, just maybe, convince him to sell her his newly purchased locket. She cleared her throat.

"It all began just after World War II. My great-grandfather was a _gaijin_ , a soldier in the United States Army. He met my great-grandmother at a tea shop, and they began a relationship shortly after. That was really scandalous back then, you know?" She shook her head and smiled softly. "But they were very much in love and didn't care what anyone else thought. Eventually, he received orders to return home. He asked my great-grandmother to marry him, but she refused because she didn't want to leave her elderly parents."

Usagi sighed wistfully. "So he went back to the States, for a little while. They exchanged a few letters; he had learned kanji for her. The letters are very sweet and moving, but what he didn't tell her in them was that he was working on the visa process so that he could return. A year to the day after he left, he showed back up at my great-grandmother's doorstep in Tokyo. Only she wasn't there."

Mamoru frowned. "What happened?" he asked, obviously absorbed in the story, to her utter delight.

"Her father had taken a turn for the worse, so she'd moved with her parents back to their home village. Thankfully, one of their old neighbors saw him as he was leaving and remembered him. She was an old busybody, at least that's what Mama says her grandmother always called her, and she told my great-grandfather which village they'd moved to. He traveled there and surprised her."

Her attention wandered as she pictured what it must have been like, her very blond great-grandfather, or so the pictures showed, showing up in traditional clothes and beginning to woo not only her great-grandmother but her elderly parents as well.

"My great-great-grandparents weren't thrilled to see him again; they were in the middle of negotiating a marriage for my great-grandmother. But they were impressed by his willingness to adopt Japanese ways and language, not to mention his persistence in tracking them down. They allowed him to stay, as long as he was willing to be put to work helping around the family farm."

"Sounds like a practical solution," Mamoru commented with a quirk of lips that might have been a smile. At least, Usagi chose to take it that way.

She shrugged. "Sure, but it was fueled by love, which is pretty romantic, if you ask me. And a year later, my great-great-grandparents agreed to his courtship. That's when he returned to Tokyo with my great-grandmother, to have wedding clothes made. He also commissioned that locket, from a dream he had of the moon shining down on their wedding. And they got married under the full moon, as well."

Their food and drinks came just then, and Usagi stared at it greedily. But while as a girl she might have torn into her food, she'd learned some manners in the interim. Plus, she really wanted to impress Mamoru. She found talking to him even easier than looking at him, and that was no mean feat. So she waited for him to take the first bite before scooping up curry and rice with as much decorum as her growling stomach could manage.

They ate in companionable silence, something Usagi rarely managed with anyone. She thought maybe he was more familiar with the concept of a quiet, judging from his quiet demeanor. However, based on the way he seemed startled sometimes when he looked up to find her across from him, she also believed he might not share many meals with others.

The curry disappeared quickly from both their plates, making Usagi feel better that she'd suggested a meal in the first place. Surely he'd been as hungry as her! As they sat there sipping their drinks, Mamoru suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket. He placed it on the table between them, tracing the inscription.

"Forever in my heart," he murmured, looking up at her.

Usagi lost herself in his gaze for several moments, wondering what she'd said that made him look so sad. She wanted to reach over and take his hand, even if that would be wildly inappropriate, and reassure him somehow. But she wasn't even sure what she would have been comforting him about.

"What happened to them?"

She smiled brightly, trying to raise his mood. "They married and had three children. My grandmother was the youngest one but the only girl, so she inherited the locket. My great-grandparents lived out their lives on their farm, and my oldest great-uncle was the same after their deaths. It was a simple life, although pretty prosperous because their farm was large. But they were very happy."

"It must be wonderful to know your family history."

Usagi stared at him, wide-eyed. Her lips trembled at the pain she saw in his face before that calm mask slipped back up, concealing his thoughts. "I've never thought of it like that, but you're right. It's a special thing," she said gently, wondering what or who had hurt him so.

But then he smiled, a true smile this time, and the shadows lifted from his eyes. "You've convinced me, Usagi. But I won't take your money for the locket."

Usagi stared at him in bewilderment, unsure what he meant. If he wasn't going to let her buy it from him, how had she convinced him of anything?

Mamoru held the locket out to her. "I would be happy for you to have the locket so that it can remain in your family. That is so much more important than a simple collection of antiquities."

Her eyes moved from the locket in his hand up to his eyes, once again reflecting that flash of pain and sadness, and back down to the locket. Her lips firmed. She raised her hand to his and closed his fingers over the locket, once again enjoying the tingle of his skin against hers.

"No," she said, shaking her head. She looked up at his surprised expression. "It's fair that you keep it. You bought it. Besides," and here she allowed her mouth to get carried away ahead of her brain again, "Maybe I can come see it at your home instead, along with the rest of your collection. I'd love for you to explain it to me." She blushed but refused to look away.

Mamoru drew in a deep breath. She'd managed to chase away the pain in his eyes, alright, but she wasn't sure what had replaced it. She started to pull her hand back, unsure if she'd been too impetuous and misread things, but he dropped the locket to the table gently and caught her hand before she could pull away.

"I'd like that." His voice was hoarse, and she thought maybe his pulse was racing as much as hers at his grip.

Usagi licked her lips and smiled, a tentative thing compared to her normal ones. She'd only known a few people as intimidatingly intense before, and although she could admit it was as sexy as hell, she wasn't sure if she should tone down her own exuberant personality. Then again, the man had followed her out of an antique store and into a cafe to have lunch and talk about a historic love story right after she practically accosted him in said store. So she wasn't sure that she could come out looking any worse than she already did.

"So, what are you doing the rest of the afternoon?" she asked.

His eyebrows rose, some of that intensity waning. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, we could go back to that store, and you could help me pick out Dr. Mizuno's present. Maybe you'll be able to find something that Ami will actually like," she said, allowing her normal grin to break free.

To her surprise, he chuckled. "Sounds like a plan," he agreed, releasing her hand.

He scooped the locket back up and put it in his pocket. Then they paid for their meals and wandered back out into the street. This time, Usagi allowed herself to drift closer to him as they retraced their steps. It came almost naturally, surprising her yet again.

"You said earlier that shopping is what you do. What does that mean?" he asked, glancing down at her as they walked.

Usagi giggled. "I'm a personal shopper. I started just before the end of high school, and it kind of became my thing? I got some pretty big-name clients, kept them happy and got to shop for some amazing things, grew my rep, and eventually I struck out on my own. Now I'm an independent shopper with a very select list, if I do say so myself," she admitted proudly.

"I've never known someone who shops for a living. Does it get boring?"

She laughed again. "Sometimes, but not usually. Especially not now. I take a commission on the total cost of the purchase, and back when I was buying anime figurines and books and clothes? That was boring sometimes. Well, not the collectibles. But now I get to go shopping for luxury items and all sorts of really interesting things! I have a couple clients who have become friends, and they just had me shop for a helicopter for them, believe it or not."

Mamoru shook his head. "That's amazing."

Usagi wrinkled her nose. "What, do you expect the fabulously wealthy to shop for themselves?" she joked.

He chuckled. "I guess not." They both looked up to see the Dentsdelion sign ahead. "Looks like we're here."

"Do you think that she'll say anything about earlier?" Usagi whispered before they reached the door, leaning over to him.

He shrugged. "Maybe not."

Mamoru was wrong. As soon as the shopkeeper saw them enter, she began cooing over them. It was almost embarrassing, but Usagi tried to brush it off. This time, instead of explaining what she was looking for, she just followed Mamoru around the store. He would pick an item up, examine it, and put it back down, always explaining why he didn't think it would be quite right and giving her a mini-antique lecture at the same time.

Finally, he saw something that caused him to beeline across the store without her, leaving her to trail in his wake. It was a small rectangular box, not anything that seemed special to Usagi. He flipped the lid open and sighed.

"This. This is perfect, Usagi. Your friend won't be able to say no to this," he told her, reaching out to take her hand and pull her closer.

Usagi looked down to see several long, bone-handled tools in the box, neatly arranged. It didn't mean much to her, but she supposed they did look like some sort of doctor's tools, the sort of thing you might see in a modern office just made of different materials. She snapped a quick pic and sent it to Ami with the text, _What about this?_

Ami's reply was almost instant. _YES!_

With a sigh of relief, Usagi nodded and pulled her hand reluctantly from Mamoru's, reaching out to pick up the wooden box after he closed it carefully. She stowed her phone and went to pay the shopkeeper while he meandered through the store some more. Once she was done, she turned to find him by the door.

Aware of the shopkeeper's keen eyes on them, she gestured for him to follow her out onto the sidewalk. Once there, she turned and looked up at him, blushing.

"Um, I guess I need to get home now," she stammered, suddenly shy.

"Are you taking the train back?" he asked, looking down at her with the softest expression she'd seen yet.

Usagi nodded.

"Would you mind if I accompanied you?"

Would she mind? Of course she wouldn't mind. But she tried to play it cool, Minako's voice in the back of her head warning her not to give too much away at once.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

They spent the walk to Shin-Okachimachi Station with her prodding him for details on his "celestial objects" collection. She'd never been all that interested in antiques or astronomy, for that matter, but since this had brought them together, in a way, she figured she might as well learn.

And she discovered that once she got Mamoru on a topic he was enthusiastic about, he opened up a great deal more. It was fascinating, in a way, far more interesting than the topic at hand, if she was being honest. She found watching him as he talked about astrolabes and jewelry inspired by the planets, the sun, and the moon, all fashioned centuries ago, uniquely fascinating. His eyes brightened, his lips curved up in his excitement, and really, he was entirely adorable.

Once on the train home, they spent the rest of the trip back to Minato City talking about more neutral things. She discovered that he actually lived closer to Tokyo Tower, a sensible choice given where he worked, while she and her roommates had opted to live as close to Roppongi Hills as possible. So he would be getting off the train one station before her, not a huge loss and only a few minutes difference, but she found herself disappointed nonetheless.

They exchanged phone numbers, with Usagi insisting on entering hers into his phone so that she could pick a cute avatar to go with it as he watched her with more indulgence than she expected. And when the train arrived at Akabanebashi Station and he had to get off, they said goodbye with what she hoped was an equal amount of regret.

Usagi gripped the wrapped package with Ami's purchase closer to her as she walked through the streets leading to their apartment, hardly noticing anything around her. Thankfully, both her roommates were home when she practically flew in, bright pigtails bouncing and blue eyes sparkling. Minako and Makoto looked up, eyes wide, as she kicked off her sneakers and squealed.

"Ladies, you will never guess what happened today!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know that you've all been waiting for this for a while. I wanted to give Smutember my full attention, but now that it's over, I'm able to concentrate on "Something Old, Something New" again! I've got about seventeen more chapters outlined and have started writing the next one, with my wonderful beta Ninjette-Twitch staring me down to make sure that I work on it. So you should see the next installment soon! I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations for continuing this story and makes you want to share Usagi and Mamoru's journey into a relationship with me.
> 
> As always, please remember that reviews are love! And I very much loved all the reviews that you gave me for the first chapter!

With a sigh, Mamoru left his last patient of the morning. The patient herself was easy, an eight-year-old girl who had presented with stomach pain but a cheery nature despite that. Her mother, on the other hand, was a nightmare to deal with. She questioned everything he told her, as if she was sure he was hiding some awful truth about her daughter. A simple case of constipation and indigestion had left him with the beginning of a headache, but at least he felt confident that the girl was going to get proper medication once he finally convinced her mother that he was right.

Mamoru stopped between two rooms and pinched the bridge of his nose just below his glasses, earning a sympathetic murmur from a passing nurse, one of the few old enough to be his mother. He gave her a pained smile and continued on toward the elevator. If he could make it to the break room without being waylaid, he might actually get to eat the lunch he brought. Lunch was usually hit or miss at Mita, although thankfully the day had been fairly quiet so far.

Just as he hit the button to go down, his phone buzzed in his pants pocket. He pulled it out, anticipating a notification that would end his lunch plans. Instead, he stared, bewildered, at the message flashing on his screen. He was so distracted that he almost missed the elevator doors opening in front of him; it was only at the last second that he glanced up and stopped them from closing with his free hand, striding inside when the doors hissed and slid open once more.

Mamoru couldn't take his eyes off the screen even once he was in the empty elevator, though. Only through habit did he manage to punch the button for the basement, and he didn't notice the lurch as he began the descent. The words on his screen mesmerized him, reminiscent of his entire experience the previous afternoon.

His dazed mind conjured the image of bright blue eyes framed by golden hair, eyes that had hardly quit smiling at him the entire time they spent together. Something about Usagi had tugged at him in a way he'd never experienced before with any other woman, and not just because she was gorgeous. He sensed an inner happiness in her that he'd never been able to achieve himself, wrapped up in a package that held no artifice he could detect.

And now she had messaged him.

A few deep breaths later and Mamoru finally unlocked his screen, just in time for the elevator doors to open once more. This time he noticed and hurried out, slipping his phone back in his pocket and taking the route to the attending physicians' break room by habit more than with any sort of attention. He grabbed his bento out of the refrigerator, quickly heated it in the microwave, and found an empty table in a corner, which was his style. But instead of reading case files or catching up on an article from the medical journal he kept in his locker, he pulled out his phone and unlocked it once more. Even his bento laid forgotten on the table in front of him.

Her message dominated his screen once more, the name at the top assuring him it was real. Usagi had sent him a message. It was more than just words, full of emojis he didn't quite understand the purpose of. But he understood the gist of it, at least.

_Hi! Thanks again for helping me pick out that gift! Ami liked it even better in person!_

How was he supposed to respond? He agonized over that, thrust for the second time in twenty-four hours into an interaction he had no experience with. He and Motoki, his best and pretty much only friend, rarely messaged each other except to arrange times to hang out together. While he was friendly with some of his more approachable coworkers, he hadn't bothered exchanging contact information with each other. There was no point when they could see each other at work or the few after-work gatherings he forced himself to attend, usually at the urging of his mentor.

Maybe simple was best.

_I'm glad._

Well, that probably encouraged her, he scolded himself with a deep sigh as he put down his phone and opened his lunch. The fragrant steam from his soba noodles and mixed vegetables wafted up, but it didn't tempt him nearly as much as his discarded screen, which remained empty. He pulled his chopsticks out and settled in, resigned to the fact that he'd probably driven her away. Just a few bites in, he was surprised when his phone vibrated once again, buzzing against the wooden tabletop. He snatched it up with his next bite still halfway to his mouth.

_How's your day going?_

Should he be honest? How much did she really want to know? Maybe he should keep it simple again. But then again, maybe she'd like to hear more from him than one word sentences. Mamoru wanted to slap himself for his self-doubt, but instead he began typing again.

_Not too bad. Mostly colds and some indigestion, a typical fall day. One of the parents tried to drive me crazy with questions. How about you?_

There. Surely that was enough to satisfy her curiosity without seeming too abrupt. He set the phone down and began to eat again. Several bites later, another buzz caught his attention.

_Too bad the parents are driving you nuts. Don't they know not to argue with the doctor? ;-)_

Mamoru smiled. He could imagine her saying that, somehow, half playfulness and half indignation. How could he already know her like that, though? Maybe it was his imagination finally starting to shine through after years of seriousness. At least, that's what Motoki would probably say.

Another message came through.

_My day is nice and slow, thank goodness. I decided not to do any client shopping because I spent so much time yesterday on Ami's errand—although it didn't turn out so bad in the end! But I'm taking a "me" day anyway. Although my roommates were convinced that means I should get some cleaning done around here. :-(_

Mamoru was thrilled to the idea that maybe, just maybe, she had enjoyed their time together the previous day as much as he had. At the same time, part of him thought of his spotless apartment and winced a little. Then again, was it spotless because he liked it that way, or because he had nothing better to do and was single? It was hard to tell, and it's not like he'd actually seen Usagi's apartment anyway. Maybe she was being dramatic. He wouldn't exactly put it past her.

_What do you do during "me" days, then?_

A few bites later, her reply came.

_A bubble bath, catching up on my favorite TV shows, maybe go for a walk around the city. Although part can be boring by myself._

He wanted to offer to walk around the city with her, but that might be too forward. After all, they'd known each other for a day.

_I like to read, but I do watch a few shows, too. What's your favorite?_

_Promise not to tease?_

_I make no promises._

_Hmph. Fine. I love anime. Like, all kinds of anime, but especially magical girl. I know it's for kids. I know it, okay? But there's something so hopeful about that kind of thing, and the artwork is so pretty. And I love, love, love live-action manga adaptations. And REA(L)OVE._

Honestly, he wasn't familiar with the last, and he wasn't a huge anime fan, but he had his own guilty pleasures.

_I watch SCAMS and Samurai Gourmet. And documentaries._

So maybe the last part he wasn't guilty about, but he had a feeling she wouldn't find it nearly as interesting, given her tastes. But she surprised him.

_I've watched a few documentaries. Mostly animal ones. Especially if they have babies._

_Baby animals are adorable._

_Yes! Thank you! Most of my friends think I'm crazy. Or at least, if I'm going to watch a documentary it should be about something—practical, I guess? But fluffy baby animals are the best things to watch sometimes._

Like when you're lonely. Or you need a good pick-me-up. He understood that all too well, and it was a bit of a relief to find they had some common ground. Even if it was embarrassing to admit he liked to watch baby animals frolicking around. She wasn't judging him for it, and that was what mattered.

_I get that._

Mamoru realized he'd reached the bottom of his bento without noticing, too absorbed in his conversation with Usagi. He frowned down at his empty black box and then packed it up. Scooping up the box and his phone, he made his way over to his locker. The box went in so that he could take it home later, while his eyes remained mostly glued to his screen. Reluctantly, his fingers typed out the next words.

_I just finished lunch. I guess I need to get back to work._

For once, he didn't want to. Instead, he wanted to hole away somewhere and keep talking to her. But he knew his duty.

_Oh! Don't let me keep you from important doctor stuff. Go save lives!_

_I promise you, it isn't that exciting. Usually._

_I'll believe what I want to believe. ;-)_

Mamoru's smile returned as he pocketed his phone. The euphoria from talking to her lasted the rest of the afternoon, to the point where several colleagues mentioned his good mood. No matter how much he tried to tamp it down, all he had to do was think about her texts and his lips would curve upward.

The end of his day came sooner than Mamoru expected. With no urgent cases needing attention, he bundled up the articles he'd been studying in his tiny office. He thought about texting Usagi to see what she was doing but then second guessed himself. It was probably way too soon to contact her again. And begging to meet up would seem desperate, wouldn't it?

He rolled his eyes at himself, changed out his lab coat for the comfortable green blazer he'd owned forever, and grabbed his briefcase. When he stepped into the hall, it looked like most of his associates were either still with patients or leaving as well. Nurses still dashed around, cleaning up or rummaging through paperwork. He nodded to everyone he saw, still too shy even after all these years to do anything more.

Once outside, Mamoru's feet automatically turned toward home. He'd been fortunate, years ago, to find an apartment within a block of Mita Hospital. Of course, some days living his entire life within a single square kilometer felt more than a little claustrophobic. That's why he liked to explore sometimes on his days off, going to different parts of Tokyo.

As he merged with the late afternoon crowds, his thoughts drifted to his latest explorations the day before. Taito City had been a random pick, a place he hadn't been yet. Stepping into that antique store had been second nature; he was always drawn to that sort of thing. Fortune had been smiling on his decisions that day, he was sure, because he had met Usagi.

Once again, his thoughts returned to her. He remembered the way she looked, surrounded by the ridiculous number of plants in that cafe, how her eyes had softened as she spoke of her family history. Sometimes he wondered if he, with his blue eyes, had a similar tale in his family's past. She was lucky to know, although he hadn't told her that in quite so many words.

Shaking off the direction his thoughts were taking with firmed lips, Mamoru ignored the left turn he should have taken toward City Tower, his apartment building, and instead headed right, crossing the street. Suddenly none of the food in his kitchen appealed to him, so grabbing something at Lawson's a few steps away seemed like the better option. His normal favorite conbini was Family Mart, but sometimes he stopped in here for variety.

This time of day, the conbini was full of shoppers. Small groups of teenagers congregated near the junk food. Weary-looking women trailing toddlers searched the produce. Here and there, doctors he recognized from the hospital or salarymen stared blankly at the shelves. Mamoru himself headed straight for the hot food section where a bored worker waited to dish out the contents of the warmer in front of her.

"Two curry buns, please," he requested, thinking fondly of the meal he had shared with Usagi.

Someone bumped into him from behind, almost pushing him into the hot glass case. He grunted and caught himself with a staggered step forward. Turning to see what had happened, he caught sight of a golden head turning toward him, blue eyes widening when they met his.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Mamoru! I tripped, and there ya wasn't anything to catch myself!" Usagi's voice lowered into a mutter he probably wasn't supposed to hear. "And of course I did it in front of you—sort of."

Mamoru didn't bother hiding his smile at her flushed cheeks and habit of blurting out what she was thinking, one he was quickly becoming familiar with.

"It's fine. But what are you doing here?"

He barely turned back to the counter enough to take his buns from the worker who impatiently shook them at him. All of his attention was focused on the fascinating woman next to him. He certainly hadn't expected to see her.

Usagi shrugged and held up both hands, an onigiri in each one. "I decided to visit my mother this afternoon. Mostly because she found out I'd taken the day off and bugged me about it until I gave in. But it was a nice visit. And then I got hungry on my way back to Akabaneshi station. This is the closest conbini."

Mamoru gestured for her to proceed towards the line for the cashier.

"Why didn't you just stay to eat dinner with your parents?"

Her laugh tinkled in the space between them. "My mother wanted me to, but it's Mako-chan's turn to cook tonight. And I am not missing that."

"That's one of your roommates?" He remembered her mentioning them briefly the day before.

Usagi nodded, the quick motions causing the streamers of her hair to bounce against her shoulders. "Yes. She's a chef and has crazy hours, but she cooks for us on her days off. She says it's better than cooking for strangers because she gets to see our reactions and that cooking for people you love is always better anyway. And her food is out of this world!"

"Then why are you getting a snack now?"

Her nose wrinkled. "Because we'll have to wait until Minako gets home. She has a new line coming out soon, and she's been putting in late hours."

"Line?" He felt a little lost.

"She's a fashion designer. Right now she's working on the spring line."

"For next year?"

Usagi giggled. "No, for the year after. Fashion is decided almost two years out."

Mamoru shook his head. That seemed so strange to him. Really, he was content with a basic wardrobe for each season, one he only updated when something wore out. He didn't understand the need to be fashionable, although looking at the pretty pale blue tunic sweater dress and blue patterned leggings Usagi sported, he thought she probably leaned more toward her friend's thinking on it.

It was Usagi's turn with the cashier. Their conversation came to a halt as her onigiri rang through and money was exchanged. Then it was Mamoru's turn, a quick transaction that made him realize his time with her was almost at an end. That thought caused his shoulders to slump a little as he followed her out of the store.

Usagi lingered on the sidewalk next to him. He thought he saw as much reluctance in her eyes as he felt. That gave him some courage.

"Would you—I mean, there are some nice benches by my apartment building in some green space maintained by the property. Would you care to sit a little while and eat there?" That came out so formal he wanted to smack himself, but her eyes lit back up.

"Sure! The weather is so nice that it's a shame to be inside when it will turn chilly soon. Is it far?"

He shook his head. "Less than half a block."

He started walking towards the street corner, and Usagi fell in step beside him.

"Isn't Mita Hospital just down the road?" she asked, craning her head around.

"It is. I was very fortunate that an apartment in a nearby building became available just as I began my residency. I was looking to move closer to work."

She laughed as they joined the crowd crossing the street. "I don't think there's anything much closer."

"There's not." He smiled. "The building itself is wonderful, too."

When he gestured at the City Tower building up ahead, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. He watched her take in the thirty-four stories of glass and concrete, interspersed with balconies in what he considered pleasing intervals. Golden-leaved trees lined the sidewalk in front of the building, neatly laid paving bricks creating an oasis next to the boring concrete sidewalk.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Come on. There's a gate we go through to get to the benches I mentioned," he explained, pointing toward a black wrought iron gate several meters ahead, just before they reached the building itself.

He led the way up the brick path and pulled out his card to swipe on the security pad attached to the gate. It swung open, and he ushered Usagi inside, following the tree-lined path that ran the length of the building and curved around the back.

Several residents were already taking advantage of the nice weather to eat their own dinners on some of the provided benches, mostly single men and women. Mamoru's eyes scanned the area until he found an empty bench. Usagi still by his side, maybe even clinging closer than she had been, he made his way over to it.

She was quieter than he expected as they sat down. He unwrapped his curry bun as he watched her remove her first onigiri from its packaging, sliding the plastic out from between the seaweed and rice. Her eyes were downcast, another surprise, and her cheeks flushed red.

Mamoru cleared his throat. "How was your 'me' day?"

Her eyes flashed up to his, smile back on her lips, although not as wide as before. "It was really nice. I was able to relax and catch up on my shows."

"Even with the cleaning?"

Her giggles rang out, causing the knot that had started to form in his stomach to ease. "Even with the cleaning. It really wasn't so bad. Just dusting and stuff. And watering Makoto's plants."

Mamoru's eyebrows raised when she rolled her eyes.

"Does she ask you to water her plants often?"

Usagi took a bit of her onigiri and shook her head. After swallowing, she replied, "No, normally she does it herself. But she was running late this morning. She left a two-page list of instructions on how to do it, though. I don't know why she didn't use the time it took to make that list to just water the plants!"

Mamoru chuckled and took a bite of one of his curry buns. Usagi bit into her onigiri as well, but from the irritation in her eyes, he thought her focus was still on her grievance with her friend. Her next words proved that.

"She's got so many plants, too. You have no idea. Every nook and cranny of the apartment where sunlight can reach has one plant or another in it. We have a tiny balcony we don't even use because she grows her own tomatoes and peppers. Not that I'm complaining about that, of course, because the food she makes with them is delicious. But she even has plants in her room, and there's no window! She uses a special light for them. It takes half an hour just to water them all."

Usagi's hands waved as she talked, apparently trying to emphasize how much space was being taken up by plants. Her eyes rolled, and she pouted around her food. Mamoru watched, amused by the dramatic flare she gave to her descriptions.

"And don't even try to suggest getting rid of some plants to her. You'd think we were asking her to go out and murder a child or something."

Mamoru snorted around his curry bun, and Usagi's indignation melted into giggles.

"She sounds fierce."

"Oh, she is. But she's one of my best friends. I don't know what I'd do without my friends to support me. We're incredibly close; have been since we were teens."

"I've been friends with my best friend since high school, so I know what you mean. He drives me crazy sometimes, but if he wasn't around, I'd be poorer for it."

Tears welled in Usagi's eyes. "That's a beautiful way of putting it." She sniffled and buried her nose in her food.

Mamoru cleared his throat. "So, ah, have you lived in Tokyo your whole life?"

"Yep. What about you?"

"For the most part. I did a one-year exchange program during university in the United States, though."

She gaped at him. "America? You actually lived in America? What was it like?"

"Crowded. Busy. At least, the part where I lived. I didn't travel much beyond Boston. It was very colorful in the fall, gorgeous reds and oranges and yellows, but the winters were harsh and snowy. Much different from here."

"What about your classes? Was it difficult to take classes in English?" Her nose wrinkled, telling him her opinion of that.

Mamoru shrugged. "I was pretty good in English in school, so it wasn't awful. But they did talk quickly and with strange accents I wasn't expecting. People from America don't sound the way school tells us they do."

"Really?" She fiddled with the packaging on her second onigiri.

"Yes. Some areas are much more formal than others, some drop syllables or sounds from certain words but not all of them, and some speak so slow and with such round sounds that your brain has a difficult time not racing ahead, trying to figure out what they're going to say before they say it."

"Were you lonely?"

How to answer that? At that age, he'd often been lonely. Even now, his circle of friends was much smaller than hers, and most of them paired off at this point.

"Not especially, no. I was very busy studying." There. That was true enough.

The look she shot him left Mamoru in no doubt that she didn't exactly believe him. But she let it slide. They both occupied themselves with their food for a few minutes. Eventually, he found the nerve to ask her another question.

"So, what's a normal day like for you? When you aren't taking a 'me' day?"

Usagi grinned. "I don't think I really have normal days. Each day is different, a new experience. When I take an order, it can be for anything. I'm constantly surprised."

Mamoru shook his head. "I'm not sure I could survive that. Don't you find it chaotic?"

"Nope. It's exciting! I'd be bored with a regular old desk job. The worst parts about running my own personal shopping business is doing all the data collection and keeping track of my income. That was the only advantage of working for someone else."

"I need that stability, I guess."

She shot him a disbelieving look. "I never thought of being a doctor as a stable job. Don't you have emergencies and strange cases all the time?"

He chuckled. "Only in TV dramas. In reality, being a doctor is fairly steady, predictable work. Especially being a physician. I suppose surgeons have more excitement, but that was never my calling."

"I can't imagine being around all that blood all the time." Her face paled.

He leaned closer to her. "I'll let you in on a secret: neither can I! That's why I didn't want to be a surgeon. I don't mind blood and other body fluids. It's a hazard of the job. But I don't want to be surrounded by that much blood all day long."

They both shuddered, and she laughed.

"A doctor who doesn't like blood. Next thing I know, you'll tell me you're afraid of needles!"

Mamoru blushed, and her quick eye obviously caught it.

"No way!"

"They hurt. I had a lot of bad experiences with needles when I was younger."

Her expression softened, eyes welling up with sympathy, and she laid a hand on his knee.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed."

"Don't be. A doctor who's afraid of needles is funny, although it's more common than you'd think."

She removed her hand, and he immediately missed the warmth of her touch. The small human connection had taken his breath away for a moment. That she had exhibited none of the pity he so often associated with that early medical fiasco was enough to send a lump to his throat.

"We should talk about a more cheerful topic. Would you like to hear about the crazy antics of my cat today?"

Mamoru nodded, and Usagi spent the next few minutes regaling him with stories about her cat, Luna, as well as Minako's cat, Artemis, who were fast friends but also tormented each other. He found himself laughing as much at the funny faces she made when describing their escapades as at the stories themselves. Her second onigiri mostly forgotten in her lap, she was back to waving her hands around as she described the cats chasing each other around the apartment or clasping them together when she gushed about them snuggling together for a nap after overturning one of Makoto's beloved plants.

He found her animated way of speaking refreshing, such a lively change of pace he hadn't realized he craved until he met her. Usagi made the rest of the world seem dull and dim next to her brightness. He dreaded the thought of leaving this little bubble where they could sit, cozy on a park bench, and talk while enjoying their food. But the pink and gold sky he could see over the buildings and treetops told him that their time grew short.

He was right. Usagi gave a start when she looked up at the sky during the last of one story and noticed the tingle of the clouds. She flushed and looked back at him.

"I've been talking forever. Why didn't you stop me?"

"I was enjoying myself." It was true, so true it made his heart ache just a little.

Her eyes danced. "Me, too."

"Are you sure you need to get back?" His hands crushed his empty bun wrapper, the wax paper crinkling in the sudden hush between them.

"I should."

Was it his imagination, or did she look as reluctant to part as he felt? He wasn't sure how to ask her to stay for a while, to come up to his apartment for some tea or just to hang out for a while, prolonging the moment as much as possible. Before he could wrangle his unruly thoughts into a coherent idea that might tempt her, she opened her mouth again.

"I'd like to see you again sometime. Like, on purpose." The words rushed out, while her cheeks lit with a pink brighter than the clouds above.

Mamoru felt his own face heat up. He couldn't contain his smile as he teased her. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously at him, and she sniffed. "In case you didn't notice, I already did. Yesterday."

"That wasn't a date. That was you trying to convince me to let you buy the locket from me."

"Well, it could count!"

"But it doesn't!"

"What about this?"

"Are you saying I asked you here as a date?"

Her lower lip protruded. "Well, I'm not sure. Did you?"

Mamoru leaned closer to her, their faces mere centimeters apart. "When I ask you on a date, you'll know it."

Eyes widening, she stared at him. He decided to have mercy on her, and himself as well. While she was really cute all riled up, eyes flashing and chin high, he didn't actually want to argue with her.

"Usagi, would you like to go on a date with me on Friday? It's my next day off."

She softened and smiled at him, and for a moment his world brightened as if the sun was rising instead of setting. "Of course. I like spending time with you."

Mamoru reached up and brushed one of the curls beside her cheek behind her ear, taking the opportunity to let his fingertips glide along her smooth skin for a moment. "I like spending time with you, too."

Clearing her throat, Usagi asked, "What would you like to do on Friday?"

He blanked. He rarely went on dates, and a date with someone who actually might mean something to him? Someone he chose instead of someone throwing herself at him? This was a first, one that he suddenly wasn't sure how to follow through on.

Clinging to any excuse he could find, he said, "Why don't you start heading home? It's getting dark. I'll go look up a few things and text you with my ideas. What do you think?"

Apparently that sounded reasonable to her. Usagi nodded, her smile still just as wide and crystal blue eyes shining. "That sounds like a plan. I look forward to whatever you come up with."

At that moment, a shrill JPop song blasted from Usagi's purse, startling both of them. Mamoru almost fell backwards on the bench, while Usagi bit her lip and pulled her phone out. He watched her unlock it and make a face at the screen.

"Mako-chan is asking me where I am. I forgot that I told her when I was leaving my parents' house, and I didn't update her when I met up with you. She's very protective. I'm surprised she hasn't called the police to report me missing or dead in an alley."

Mamoru let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the shoulder that had slammed against the back of the bench. "I guess you'd better head out, then."

"I could tell her where I am, and we could talk a little longer." Usagi's pout was beyond adorable, but he stood, balled-up wrapper in one hand that he also used to pick up his briefcase, and held out his empty hand to her.

She grumbled but jammed her phone back into her purse and scooped up her own trash. Taking his hand, she allowed herself to be hauled up. He decided not to press the advantage and take her into his arms just then; there were still too many people around.

They disposed of their wrappers in a nearby can and then walked back to the gate, hand in hand. Mamoru reluctantly unlocked the gate and ushered her through, back out into the bustle of the early evening crowds.

"I'll text you," he promised her, squeezing her hand once before letting go. As soon as his fingers left hers, he missed the softness.

"I'll be waiting."

She left him with a wink and a smile, melting into the crowd headed toward Akabaneshi Station while still standing out from it due to her golden hair and unusual hairstyle. Mamoru watched her leave, grinning when she turned around once to wave wildly at him just before she crossed the street. He jammed the hand that had been holding hers into his pocket and turned around, heading for the front entrance of his building.

He began to panic by the time he made it up to his apartment on the twentieth floor, swiping through restaurant after restaurant on his phone and utterly despairing what to choose. Nothing seemed right. There was no way he would be able to pick just the right place, especially because he wasn't even sure where to start.

Unlocking his door, he stepped into his genkan and absently put down his briefcase, slipped off his shoes, and slid on his slippers. He wandered into the living room and collapsed on the couch, the cool black leather cradling his suddenly aching head. There had to be a way to solve his dilemma. When he finally realized what it was, he could have smacked himself.

Mamoru frantically exited his internet browser and brought up the phone app, selecting the only individual on his favorites list. The phone rang once, twice, but before the third ring a slightly irritated voice answered.

"Hey, Mamoru. What's up? Reika and I were just finishing up dinner."

His heart dropped. Dammit, he should have looked at the time first! But this was urgent. Wasn't it? He hoped Motoki would think so.

"Sorry. It's just-I asked out this girl I met yesterday."

"Really? That's great! I've been telling you to get out there and date for ages. But why do you sound worried?"

"Because I have no idea where to take her on our date! It's supposed to be on Friday, and I can't think of the right place at all!" Mamoru burst out, raking a hand through his hair. "I was hoping you could help me with that."

Motoki whistled. "Well, what's she like?"

"Sweet, funny, gorgeous, a little clumsy, pretty much a ball of sunshine."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment. "Man, when you finally take the advice to go with the age-old 'opposites attract,' you go all out."

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Seriously, though. I need help."

"Let me ask Reika and get back to you, okay? We'll help you out all we can, buddy. It's not every day, or year, that you get a date, after all."

Mamoru rolled his eyes but let out a grateful huff of breath anyway. "Thanks."

His plea to his best and truest friend complete, Mamoru jumped up and began to pace, barely able to appreciate his view of Tokyo Tower the way he usually did. Despite the multitude of people on the street below, he felt alone and lost, adrift on a sea he'd never quite traversed before. Motoki was his only lifeline, the only hope he had to get him out of this mess.

Thankfully, he heard back within minutes, a simple message that lifted the corners of his mouth and yet sent him scrambling to make calls. A substantial amount of money bribed the chosen restaurant, which usually was booked months in advance, to allow him to make a reservation for Friday. He ordered flowers and chocolate from nearby shops with good reviews, and then he fell onto his couch again, utterly exhausted.

However, he had one more task left unfinished. His fingers trembled a little as he sent Usagi the information on their date. He shouldn't have worried, though. She replied with a dozen happy faces and hearts, which he was beginning to understand meant she was excited. At least, that's what he hoped she meant. Her final message made him smile.

_Can't wait to see you then!_


End file.
